


An Offer You Can't Refuse

by Solena2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2
Summary: Alphys pops the question
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	An Offer You Can't Refuse

Alphys liked to run away from her problems. Case in point: She’d been dodging ring related thoughts for years now. She… She was pretty sure Undyne would say yes. After all, though she couldn’t figure out quite _why_ , Undyne clearly liked her quite a bit. Once they’d gotten together, and she’d extricated her head from her ass a bit, it had been rather obvious, in hindsight.

But the ring, what the ring symbolised was… Too much, in a way. She felt like, if she asked Undyne to be with her forever, it would break the uneasy truce she seemed to have with her poor luck. She felt like, if she told Undyne she wanted it, Undyne would finally realize how out of Alphys’ league she was, and she’d leave.

She knew, of course, that this was the anxiety talking.

...It didn’t really help.

Undyne, of course, would probably never take the initiative to ask herself, because, while she liked to project an air of courage and daring, she had no idea what to do the second the courage was emotional, rather than asking her to suplex a mountain or something.

It was why they’d taken so long to get together, why it had taken the intervention of both Frisk and Papyrus, plus a chance encounter in the dump.

But Frisk and Papyrus wouldn’t intervene here. It wasn’t something they could really intervene _in_.

No, if Alphys wanted to marry her favorite fish, she’d have to get up the courage and do it herself. Her therapist would be so proud.

And it had been years! It wasn’t exactly now or never, Alphys had time to get up her courage and no secrets beneath her lab.

So she went out and bought a ring. The ring was a replica of one in one of her favorite animes, and she had to get it specially ordered, but she bought a ring.

She had to get Sans’ help for the next part, since it was something only he could do, with his highly unusual magic.

And then she was ready, and she really, really wasn’t, and her fear screamed in her ears and her insecurity turned her numb, but she was already walking with Undyne, she was already aware of Sans’ quiet presence nearby, and then they were in the dump.

“U-Undyne,” she said quietly, the serious edge to her voice stopping Undyne and her tirade against skeleton pranksters dead.

“What is it, Alph?”

“We’ve known each other for a decade, now, and we’ve been together for seven years of that,” her voice caught in her throat, but it was okay because she managed that entire sentence without stuttering.

She got down on one knee, and Undyne gasped as she pulled the ring box from her pocket.

“I-I think it’s, it’s time w-we, uhm,” She couldn’t get the rest of her carefully prepared speech around the lump in her throat, but it was okay because Undyne is grinning and hugging her, and it really was the anxiety talking, because that was not the expression of someone who was about to say _no_ , and-

“YES! YES A THOUSAND TIMES, AND A THOUSAND MORE TIMES!”

Alphys didn’t even complain as she was hoisted into the air and spun at a dizzying speed, because who cared if she got a little dizzy? She couldn’t very well get more dizzy than she already felt, riding the adrenaline high that came from the immediate and ecstatic answer to the question that had been plaguing her for half a decade.

Alphys like to run away from her problems, but facing this one, she decided, was _definitely_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I ever wrote for this fandom.


End file.
